


so sick

by Maowzers



Category: Beverly Hills Cop (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Death Threats, Dom/sub, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Non-Consensual, Power Play, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maowzers/pseuds/Maowzers
Summary: /mostly/ smut for the sake of smut.(the only characters from the film that appear are zack and victor)**takes place sometime before the first Beverly Hills Cop film**





	so sick

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t fully appreciate my favorite actors (Jonathan Banks) without writing highly questionable, unhealthy sex scenes with them!  
> as if it wasn't already painfully obvious, this is super self-indulgent and nasty so yeah. Readers Beware yer in for a Scare™  
> (seriously. this is pretty bad. turn back now if you’re not a fan of anything mentioned in the tags.)  
> (ofc i do NOT condone any of this irl)  
> to lift any confusion:  
> Y/N = your name  
> L/N = last name  
> H/T = hometown

You had a new job working in a high-end art gallery in Beverly Hills, California. As elegant as that sounded, most of your job consisted of you sitting at a desk and making calls to clients and employers for 8 hours straight. Still, it was a simple job and the pay was great for Cali.

  
Soon, it'd be your third week of working there. You did as the same you would any other work day: make and take calls. It wasn't until around early noon you heard an unexpected knock on your office door.

  
“Come in!”

  
Two men dressed in business suits entered your office. One middle-aged man with lightly receding dark brown hair and a slightly older man with silver highlighted hair.

  
“Hello there, miss,” The older man greeted as he took your hand and kissed it, “I’m Victor Maitland, owner of this establishment.” He carefully looked you over, “You seem to be a new face. Might I ask what your name is, dear?”

  
“Y/N L/N, s-sir.” You stuttered a bit. You weren't sure what it was about these two, but they both gave off bad vibes. Especially the quiet one with brown hair.

  
“Y/N...What a pretty name to match a pretty face,” Maitland drawled. He immediately sensed your tenseness, “Don’t fret, you aren't in any trouble. It’s just a mandatory practice here for me to personally meet any and all new employees. I hope you understand.”

  
“Understood, Mr. Maitland.”

  
Maitland nodded, “Well, Ms. L/N, according to your work history, you previously lived in H/T, correct?”

  
“That’s correct, sir. That’s my hometown, actually.”

  
“How lovely. What brought you to Beverly Hills, Ms. L/N?”

  
You answered truthfully, “I figured there would be more opportunities for me here, sir.”

  
“There are _lots_ of opportunities here,” Maitland agreed, “I’m certain you’ll love working with us. We treat our employees _very_ well.” Maitland shot a glance to the other man who stood next to him, “We’re glad to have you, Miss...it _is_ Miss, right, Y/N?”

  
“Yes.” Your attention turned to the other man who stood beside him, who still hasn't said a word. He appeared to be a right-hand man of Maitland’s.

  
Maitland grinned, “Well, Ms. L/N, I certainly hope our unscheduled meeting hasn't strayed you too far from your work. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

  
“Oh, it was no trouble, Mr. Maitland...It’s an honor, r-really.”

  
“Do take care.” After a final smile and hand shake, Victor Maitland and the other man left your office quietly.

  
You weren't sure if it was the fact that these two men were bigwigs, but the entire interaction left you feeling small and intimidated. The quiet man especially left a bad taste in your mouth. His dead eyes, stone-cold expression and refusal to speak weirded you out. You never even learned his name or who he was. Maitland’s constant eye contact, sophisticated way of speaking and carrying himself only seemed to worsen your anxiety.

  
_‘It’s just because they’re the higher-ups,’_ You thought to yourself, _‘Yeah, that’s it. Alright...Time to get back to work...’_

  
So you did.

 

* * *

 

  
That very same day Victor and Zack were eating dinner at Victor’s country club while discussing business, as usual.

  
“The employees in the gallery seem to be doing a decent job,” said Zack as he patted his lips with a napkin.

  
“Ah yes, this newest batch especially,” Victor agreed, “So far, I believe the most promising one appears to be _Y/N L/N_. What kind of impression did you get from her, Zack?”

  
Zack took a few moments to think, “...She’s quite the colleague.” The corners of his mouth formed the faintest smile.

  
Maitland smirked, “That she is.”

 

* * *

 

  
A few days passed without anything interesting happening at your job. Your co-workers were nice, your hours reasonable, and the job itself was fairly easy so you really couldn't complain.

  
Up until the day you heard a familiar knock on your door.

  
“Come in!”

  
It was the same creepy man from your previous interaction with Maitland. This time, however, Maitland was nowhere to be seen.

  
“Uhm, hello,” Your breathing and heart instinctively fluttered, “How can I help you..?”

  
“Y/N, right?” The mysterious man studied your face attentively, “You might remember me from when Vic asked you a few questions a few days ago.”

  
You nodded, “Y-yes. Does Mr. Maitland wish to see me for something or..?”

  
“Nope,” He replied flatly.

  
Well, Okay.

  
He eyed every individual object on your desk before speaking up again, “...Y’know, Maitland took a real liking to you...I’d be lying if I said I didn't see why either. I think you have _looots_ of potential...” He crossed his arms as he began pacing and looking around your office.

  
You tried to think of a response but couldn't. Who is this man and why was he visiting you?

  
“Little girl from H/T, how adorable,” The man looked back at you and smirked, “You’re playin’ with the big boys now...I can take you places, y’know.”

 

Now you were really wondering what this guy’s problem was. His words and actions were getting more odd and out-of-the-blue by the minute. You wondered if the man was intoxicated or on...something.

 

You knew you should've trusted your gut instinct during your first encounter with the man. You contemplated calling for security, but something swayed your mind at the last minute. You’ll just handle it yourself, no big deal.

 

“Sir, what exactly is your reasoning for being here?” You pressed in your most ‘professional’ tone, “I have zero intentions of sounding rude, and I deeply apologize if I’m coming off that way...” You glanced at your wristwatch, “But my lunch break is in a few minutes and I’m afraid you didn't schedule an appointment beforehand.”

  
The man chuckled, ignoring your words entirely. He was now standing in the door frame. You watched in confusion as he kicked the door shut and went to lock it.

 

“Cut the ‘business talk’, Y/N,” Said the expressionless man, “I’m here for one thing and one thing only. Now get off that chair and get on your knees or there’s gonna be a real big fucking problem.”

 

You froze up. No, no, no. This can’t be fucking happening.

 

He sighed as he scanned your frightened face up and down, “It’ll make it _much_ easier for both of us if you comply like a good little girl. If not, well...I’ll take ya while you struggle too, more of a challenge, heh.”

 

You complied out of sheer fear, trembling as you sunk to the floor. The man walked behind your desk and sat down. He leant down and forced his lips unto yours in a surprise kiss. He tasted salty and reeked of cigarettes. You looked at him like a deer in headlights as he pulled away. He chuckled darkly, loving how your mouth tasted and your terrified expression.

 

“Make a single wrong move and I’ll hurt ya real bad, kid...” He whispered, motioning to the _other_ bulge in his pants that you could only assume was a loaded weapon.

 

You bowed your head in shame and squeezed your watery eyes shut, praying that this was all just a horrible dream. You began audibly whimpering uncontrollably.

 

“P-please just...l-let me go I pro-promiise I w-won’t tell anyb-body-”

 

His hand swiftly collided with your red-hot face, “You won’t tell no one regardless,” He spat.

 

You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to silence your sobs.

 

You decided it might just be wiser to follow his orders. You began shakily unbuckling the man’s belt. He watched you closely as the slightest of grins crept onto his lips.

 

You wanted to hide from the man or scream for help, but you couldn't. You knew it was a death sentence if you did. You were completely trapped and the only way out seemed to be following the man’s every request with extreme caution. You continued, unzipping the man’s pants and staring back up at him with an expression saying, _‘I can’t fucking do this, please don’t make me do this, please.’_...

 

It was as if he could read your mind, “You still want your lunch break, don’tcha? Better get busy sucking then.”

 

This man had no mercy whatsoever.

  
You gulped, taking full grip of the man’s already hard, leaky cock. It had impressive length and girth, and was a bit veiny. You wondered if you could even fit the whole thing in your mouth. You began softly caressing and rubbing it with both hands. You felt so powerless while doing this, you began sniffling again.

  
“Y/N, I could jerk myself off anytime. Just start sucking.” He patted the concealed weapon in his pocket again, “Don’t forget who’s in charge here, little one.”

  
You complied, first taking his pinkish tip into your mouth. He huffed a content sigh, weaving a free hand through your hair. You darted your tongue across the slit and under the head, causing him to curse under his breath.

  
“ _Fuck_...”

  
You gagged a bit as his cock began filling your entire mouth. It had a salty, fleshy taste.

  
You had no clue why you decided to follow his orders like a slave. Maybe it was because he had power. Maybe it was purely because he had a gun. That begged the question, was enduring this kind of treatment worse than being shot point-blank? At this point, you probably deserved the latter.

  
“Pretend it’s a lollipop,” He laughed, “Take it all in...”

  
You couldn't. You couldn't deep-throat him. You didn't even wanna attempt it. Your jaw was already beginning to ache. He might as well kill you now and get it over with already...

  
He huffed, “If you’re not gonna comply, I’ll make you.”

  
He used both hands to force you deeper and harder on his cock, “Fuck...That’s the stuff...”

  
You could only gag as he continued doing most of the work. He pulled your hair with each bob and weave. Your mouth was basically just his cock sleeve at this point.

  
You contemplated biting him, maybe that’ll make him stop. Anything to make him stop...

 

Again he seemed to read your mind.

 

“I swear to God, Y/N, if you do anything stupid I’ll kill you right fucking now.” He wasn't kidding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his loaded handgun, “And when I do, I’ll skull-fuck you, you worthless piece of shit.”

 

You hollowed out your cheeks as best as you could and attempted to take as much of him in as you could handle. He cursed some more, a signal that you were doing good again. You wrapped your hands down the remainder of his shaft your mouth couldn't reach.  You glared back up at him while you continued.

  
_‘Might as well give the bastard the best blowjob he’s ever had,’_ Was your reasoning behind this. You just wanted it all to be over so bad. Maybe if you made him cum, he’ll spare your life

 

“That’s it.” He grinned from ear to ear, loving the mixed look of humiliation and hate in your eyes.

 

He positioned his handgun against your temple.

 

You were willingly sucking off a sadist at gunpoint. You wondered where the hell you went wrong in life to get yourself in a predicament like this.

 

You continued bobbing your head up and down his cock, and he continued to ‘help’ you take him in deeper. His gun and half-lidded gaze never leaving your reddened face while he did so.

 

After a few more moments, you could tell he was getting close. His cussing was getting harsher and his grip on your head tighter. He would also prop his gun near your face and along your cheek in a ‘loving’ manner. It made you sick.

 

You began deep-throating him. Your gags and sounds of struggle only seemed to turn him on more. It hurt like hell, and you were pretty sure you were seconds away from vomiting on his dick, but he pulled out before you could have a chance to do so.

 

He hurriedly pumped his cock and shot his seedy release all over your burning face.

 

“Ope, I’m sorry, Y/N.” He sneered sarcastically.

 

He tilted your chin upward to get a better gander, “...A good look for you.” He smirked, placing his handgun back in his pocket.

 

You felt physically ill.

 

You couldn't look the man in the face now, preferring to keep your concentration on the floor and his expensive-looking shoes.

 

  
He slapped your tear and cum stained cheek.

 

He tilted your head up once more, forcing you to look into his dead eyes, “Tell anyone what happened here today and I’ll still fucking kill you,” He threatened, “You better believe that’s a promise, hun.”

 

To add insult to injury, he spat in your face.

 

You immediately returned your gaze below. Your lips began to tremble while your whole body resumed twitching. You were still kneeling on the floor, unable to find the will or strength to move a single muscle.

  
He rose from your chair and placed himself back in his trousers, “I can’t wait for our inevitable next encounter, Y/N...” He stated, absentmindedly fixing his hair and tie as if he wasn't just threatening to take your life.

  
He made a beeline for the door. He unlocked it and glanced at his watch as he did so, “Looks like ya missed your lunch break, whatta bummer...” He looked down at you, still kneeling the floor, “Better get back to work.”

  
He slammed the door shut.

  
You weren't sure if you physically couldn't speak or if you just chose not to. You decided you weren't gonna try and move either. Your face and hair was a mess and your eyes were reddened and strained from all the crying. Your jaw ached and your throat felt ruined. A mixture of his cum and your own drool dribbled from your chin to the floor below. You’ve never felt this dirty, used, and weak in your entire life. Your vision was getting blurry once more; you were just about ready to start crying again.

  
You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, breaking into another uncontrollable sobbing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly kudos to YOU for makin' it this far o:  
> i know i'ma sicko, but who's the one who just read the entire fic (or at least, just skipped to the end notes)? ',:^)  
> (as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated)  
> ((thanks for readin'))


End file.
